Many wireless devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are capable of wireless communication with other devices using multiple technologies, including Wi-Fi signals (e.g., 900 MHz, 2.4 GHz, and 5 GHz signaling), BLUETOOTH® (BT or Bluetooth) signals, near field communication (NFC) signals, and cellular signals such as long term evolution (LTE) signals. Because BT signals and Wi-Fi signals may be transmitted at similar frequencies (e.g., in the ISM band, between approximately 2.4 and 2.5 GHz), it is desirable for devices that include both BT and Wi-Fi transceivers to reduce interference between the BT and Wi-Fi signals. For example, when a wireless device is facilitating a Synchronous Connection Oriented (SCO) call via a wireless link to a BT headset, concurrent reception (or transmission) of Wi-Fi signals may interfere with the BT signals, which in turn may degrade the Mean Opinion Score (MOS) of the SCO call.
Thus, it is desirable to reduce interference between BT and Wi-Fi signals, particularly during an SCO call routed to a BT-enabled headset.